1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hollow fiber-reinforced plastic body comprising a resin-impregnated winding of high-strength fibers to build up the plastic body wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow fiber-reinforced plastic bodies have been produced by winding resin-impregnated rovings or combinations of various glass filament materials on a rotating drum or core, the resins used being preferably thermosetting polyester and epoxy resins. The winding can take place in various patterns of selectable pitch angles and numbers of layers, to wall thicknesses which preferably range from 1 to 4 cm. Owing to their high strength, these hollow plastic bodies can be used as pressure pipes, tank containers, towers and the like. However, it takes a long time to build up to the wall thickness and there is a risk of seepage.
It is therefore also known to wind hollow fiber-reinforced plastic bodies in two cover layers of resin-impregnated rovings between which a core layer of a plastics foam is placed by manual lay-up. The plastics foam is a quick way of achieving the desired wall thickness. However, the plastics foam is not resistant to ageing, since it decomposes in time. The use of such hollow plastic bodies for pipes or tanks for transporting and storing chemicals or oil therefore represents a danger to the environment.